Elubei Mont`arne
Elubei Mont`arne is currently a Flight Marshal in the New Republic Starfighter Command. Birth and Early Years Elubei Mont`arne was born on Corellia to middle-class merchant parents. While his early years were quite unextraordinarily, when Elubei was about five years old, his father was killed by some accident (or "accident" as some people suspected) while transporting supplies in the Core Region. Elubei's mother, being unemployed decided that Elubei would be best off living with his uncle (who was independantly wealthy to the point where he expended the time and effort to have several legal contracts written up that forbid his name from being archived, except for on paper(note the Catch-22)) on Tatooine. And so, Elubei was shipped off to his "better" life on the Hutt-controlled world. Young Life on Tatooine Elubei enjoyed living with his uncle enough. The man was strange. He would wander around muttering to himself, spouting off complex equations that would frequently work out to an answer of one or forty-two (a fact Elubei discovered after taking the time to listen in on a few of the whole equations, and then spend the days it would require working them out.) Elubei's uncle was also a terrible tinker. He would take a perfectly well operating part, tweak it, and cause it to be completely unusable. He would then tinker with something else, and then somehow combine spare or altered parts from the two to make them both perform more efficiently, or to a greater specification. Elubei never did figure out how that worked, aside from pure dumb luck, or some perverted will of the force. While Elubei did not attend any formal schooling while he lived with his uncle, he still was able to receive a very adequate education. Aside from the fact that his uncle claimed to have been a professor before (as he claimed with most professions), this decent learning success was largely because his uncle seemed to know something about everything (or thought he did), and also possessed books on almost every subject imaginable. (How many sentients on Tatooine do you expect get any education in Botany, let alone being able to identify the common species of plants on almost every discovered planet across the galaxy?) The books were generally more factually correct than Elubei's uncle, but the old coot was almost always far more entertaining, and always had some random wisdom for any situation. Elubei's uncle's home was also quite interesting. While, like most Tatooine homes, it largely was subterranean, Elubei's uncle's home also seemed to posses a vast network of blastdoors in a complicated pattern that seemed to have no discernable end. Elubei, to his regret, never was actually able to divine the true size of the network, due to his lack of access through most of the doors, and the fact that his Uncle always just claimed it was, "Storage! And full of boxes. Just boxes. Boring boxes. Boxes of boxes in fact. Inside of... Wait. Where am I again? More boxes!!" But of course, no real childhood is free of some sort of tragedy. About the time Elubei was seven years old, he was finally informed by his uncle (who it was impossible to tell if he just found out, or had known for years) that his mother had been killed during a gang war on Corellia, shortly after she'd arrived after depositing Elubei on the homestead sandball. Three years later, Elubei was struck by more heartbreak. Apparently wracked by dementia (though only in his early fourties), Elubei's uncle wandered off into the desert (as he often did), but rather than strolling back home less than three days later, grinning and sunburnt, Elubei never saw or heard from him again. Elubei was not totally at a loss, however. As he discovered after his uncle's disappearance, the man had made many preparations to benefit Elubei's future should something happen to him. A merry band made up of Jawas, Tusken Raiders, Bomarr Monks, a Wookiee and a Vratix (Elubei never decided if the Wookiee on Tatooine was stranger, or the Vratix, who he later learned was incessantly complaining about the heat) who were friends of Elubei's uncle continued to educate him, and provide food and company. Journey of Self-Discovery Upon Elubei's seventeenth birthday (or as close as they could figure to his birthday, since they didn't think it polite to actually ask), the strange gang of friends purchased Elubei some nondescript, old beaten up fighter. What possessed them to do this, given Elubei's Uncle's large supply of non-orbital flying devices, or what possessed Elubei to fix up the clunker and fly all of the way to Corellia in hopes of finding more family are facts that likely will never be known. While Elubei flew to Corellia with a glint in his eye and a hope in his heart, he spent the next four years on that planet like none other, and through trying to find work and family, just ended up becoming very, very poor, and at time more than a touch bitter. As Elubei neared his twenty-second year, he decided his search was pointless, and ultimately fruitless. He had indeed managed to track down some of Elubei's parents' old friends, but they had only known Elubei as a very small child, and could offer no assistance in finding other relatives (most were in fact amazed that he had an uncle, as neither of his parents ever admitted having siblings). And so, poor, tired, and with a somewhat shattered spitit, Elubei took the clothes on his back and his only other possession: his beaten up fighter (which he not only had trouble keeping in a garage, but was not even bothered by grafitting punks), and decided it was time to go back to the people and place that had ever truly felt like home to him, Tatooine. Homecoming One Elubei's uncle's friends rejoiced when the young Mont`arne came back; older, wiser, and marginally cleaner. For the next two years, Elubei helped his Tatooine family do odd jobs around their homes, and occasionally helped small transport companies move things around the planet. Elubei was content for the time to just live his life. If he still had family out there, he was confident he'd find them one day. If something was going to get him off of Tatooine, he'd find it. For the time, Elubei was happy to sit back and let life come to him for a change. But, he didn't have to wait long... Aegis Rivera On year 6 day 313, Elubei met an officer from the paramilitary faction, Aegis Rivera, who, after a brief goodbye to his friends, Elubei enlisted under the command of Al`dindra C`baoth and Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar. Unfortunetely, Al left the known reaches of the galaxy shortly after Elubei enlisted, and so he was lef under the command of John Stewart. Elubei faithfully served Aegis Rivera, and the Sorosuub Conglomerate, though not without issues. Only a few months into his employment, Elubei was charged with Conspiracy to Treason along with Rick Shaw (damnation by affiliation) against the then-leader of the Sorosuub Conglomerate, Adam A Flynn (an act he would later receive criticism for not being "successful" in). But, after a lengthy trial, and through good conduct, dumb luck, and maybe a bit of belief, Elubei was released after only three months in prison, followed buy another three months of parole. During Elubei's time in Aegis Rivera he was involved directly with Operation: Elrood Eye, and to a far lesser extent (to the point of appropriately no citation) Operation: Neighborhood Watch. Sorosuub Corporation, and Black Sun, in a Sense Aegis Rivera was eventually dissolved, deemed to be an extra faction lying. Elubei and the other personnel were moved to the Sorosuub Corporation proper. During Elubei's time there, Knightcrawler aided the New Imperial Order in having a shot at controlling the Tatoo system in an attempt to blackmail Adam A. Flynn out of control of the Black Sun faction, which ultimately led to Elubei's very interesting second Homecoming. While Elubei's former home was dismantled and built into the side of a highrise (presumably), Elubei did manage to find all of the sentients who had become his "family," and with their homes destroyed as well, took them up to the safety of his slightly crowded Drop Ship Transport (The aptly-named Beauba's Credits, due to the way funds were procured for it), where they reside to this day brawling, drinking, and having mock presidential debates for the Bannanna Repulbic they'd enstated aboard the ship. Eventually Elubei and company were shipped off to Black Sun, which then served as the military for the Sorosuub Conglomerate until the time of the Sorosuub Corporation and Rebel Alliance merger. New Republic Security Force The merger of the Sorosuub Corporation and the Rebel Alliance led to the formation of the New Republic. Due partially to this great increase in the areas that needed policing, the New Republic Security Force was formed under the full direction of Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar. Elubei, along with the other members of Sorosuub's military were transferred to the NRSF to aid the Republic. During his time in the NRSF, Elubei served under the commands of Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar, Thrass Karr`das, and Beauba Fettt. Unfortunately, Elubei seemed plagued by a recurring theme of his COs leaving for one reason or another. Edhrikhor had to go to better serve the Republic, as did Thrass. Beauba, forced into action due to a complicated political situation, faced Thiess Windu onboard the New Republic’s Home One Cruiser, the Nautalis during a ceremony called as a trap. Along with the aid of a friend (whom was apparently wounded during the encounter, and is believed to have perished), Fettt was able to subdue the Jedi, and flew off into space. Elubei, being one of the speedier pilots of the NRSF, had been one of the first to the ceremony, and was quite dumbfounded (likely with aid from the wet bar) for a time thereafter. As soon as everyone realized what had happened, a search was put into action to find Fettt, his accomplish, and Thiess. While the search did find ships in Fettt’s possession, even if the Jedi had been aboard one of them, it was sadly discovered there was nothing that could be done. As such, Beauba was relieved of his command duties, and Aiden Taan was brought in. A seemingly brief time later, the New Republic Security Force was dissolved in the interest of centralizing and streamlining the processes required for Military personnel. New Republic After the New Republic Security Force was dissolved, and the personnel (now greatly thinned from the Black Sun days, and almost totally gone from Aegis Rivera) were once again shuttled off somewhere else. Elubei didn’t have that far of a flight though, as a new Battlegroup was founded from the members of the New Republic Security Force, which is his home to this day. The Coup Problems in the Republic continued, however. As on DATE a vote of no confidence was called on then- Chief of State, Ingo R. Valinus. Rather than relinquish power as the constitution and members of the New Republic demanded, control was handed to Adam A. Flynn, and together they stripped the members of the New Republic of their various privileges, and then took their time going around selecting the most choice ships. But, during this time Ingo, Adam, and the other conspirators, began systematically arresting, and ultimately executing various members who they deemed were hurting the New Republic with their incompetence, ideas, ideals, and in some cases their very existence. During this time Elubei was faced with some difficult choices. As since the merger, he had still continued to work with the same old members he’d worked with in the Sorosuub Conglomerate, many of whom had turned traitorous. While Elubei was asked by his old comrades to kill a particular member of the Republic, his sense of duty prolonged his decision to the point where he would no longer be able to if he’d wanted (that citizen was later captured by a Black Sun sympathizer, and has since been killed). And so Elubei had to bid his farewells to his old comrades, and look to the future, and the long process of rebuilding much of the Republic. Rebuilding His old comrades gone, Elubei had hardly anything left but his service to the Republic. Due to his essentially mono-Military background, Elubei was utilized very little in terms of producing new ships, but did find himself doing material runs which reminded him greatly of his days in Aegis Rivera. (Transcription of interview incomplete at this time) -''Extracted from the Mont`arne Archives: ''Day 298 of Year 9- -''Reviewed and Updated from the Mont`arne Archives -Early Life Interview-'': Day 321 of Year 9- -''Reviewed and Updated from the Mont`arne Archives –The Coup and Moving On: Interview'' –: Day 7 of Year 10- Category:Individuals Category:Corellian